Edward Masen Memorial Golf Course
by Hannahe93
Summary: Bella Swan is a caddy at Edward Masen Memorial Golf Course. She's in love with her boss's son, Edward, who is also a caddy. She thinks that he never notices her, but is there more that meets the eye? ALL HUMAN, canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Masen Memorial Golf Course.

EMMGC for short.

This is also the lettering that is embroidered onto my mandatory powder blue polo.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I'm a caddy.

Yeah, I know what you might be thinking. Caddy? Why would anyone want to be a…..caddy?

Well, the pay is somewhat bearable, and if your 17 and in need of a job like me, this would be the right path to take.

EMMGC is located in a small town called Forks. Forks is in the middle of nowhere Washington, and it rains almost every day. This also makes caddying a good job, because on the days where the rain is too bad to golf, I get a day off. I get lots of days off.

My dad, Charlie Swan, is the police chief of Forks. He was the person who encouraged me to get the job in the first place. I didn't take me that long to agree, actually. I was really exited about the idea. I love golf.

I moved here the summer after my sophomore year from Phoenix. I adjusted pretty fast. Angela Weber, my best friend, also plays golf, so she is also a caddy at EMMGC. We carpool.

The course is great. The clubhouse is always open, and the people that you meet there are really cool and interesting. We get people from all over the surrounding area, because it's the only public golf course for miles.

EMMGC is named after Edward Masen , who opened the course. He has a grandson who is my age, and his name is also Edward.

Edward Masen. Where do I even begin?

This kid…no, man…is Adonis himself.

He has bright, dazzling emerald green eyes that are brought out by his flaming bronze hair. He's tall, and he has a great body. At least, that's what I can tell by ogling him while he plays golf in the pouring rain; when his polo sticks to his body and gets pressed into place by the wind, revealing every line and crevice in his perfectly sculptured chest.

I've been in love with him since the week I started out as a Caddy.

It's too bad that I don't even think he knows I exist.

Well, that's a bit melodramatic. We go to the same school, and he's in my Biology class. We talk on occasion, but whenever I try to get into a good conversation with him, my nerves get the best of me and I have to get away from him before I make a complete fool of myself. I think that he thinks I'm crazy.

I know how dramatic that sounds, and trust me, I never usually let a guy get me worked up. Other than fantasies of Edward and me becoming a fairy tale couple, I don't date. Sure, I've been asked out many times, but none of the guys that have asked me hold my interest. I feel bad when I have to reject them, but it's always for the better.

Angela caught a cold today, which meant that I have to ride my loud, huge, monster of a truck to work. Its fire engine red, and it's my baby.

After stopping at home to drop off my stuff, change for work, and grab my golf equipment, I was back out the door and heading towards the course.

It was a surprisingly sunny Friday afternoon, which was good. This meant more golfers, which meant more tips, which also meant that I would have cash for the weekend.

Sure enough, the parking lot was almost filled with cars and golfers ready to play a few holes when I arrived.

I quickly parked and got my bag from the passenger seat next to me. I was running a little late because I had to stop for gas on the way.

I got inside, and put my clubs in my locker. My supervisor, Carlisle Cullen, was waiting for me by the door. I went up to him when I was ready, and we walked to the caddy lounge to get my assignment.

When I walked in, I was surprised to see that only about 5 caddies had shown up. Me, Edward, Mike, Emmett, and Jasper. Great. No other girls today.

There weren't that many girls that worked here, but it was always nice when they were here so that I didn't have to put up with Mike alone.

Mike Newton has had a creepy stalker obsession with me as soon as I moved here. Creepy stalker obsession was the term that Angela used. It caught on fast though, because no matter how many times I rejected him, he would never give up. He is truly relentless.

"Okay guys, get over here," Carlisle said from the bulletin board. The five of us gathered around the small cork board that was used to announce our schedules, and listened in for our assignments.

"Swan, today you get Greenburg. Masen, you get Black. Newton, you get Smith. Hale has Mayfield, and McCarthy has Benson. After their rounds, report back to me and I will give you another assignment depending on the time and amount of people. We're understaffed in the Caddy department today, so no slacking off! That means you, Newton."

We all started to snicker at that last comment. Carlisle wished us luck and bid us to have a good time, and I pulled my hair up into a ponytail with the hair band that I had around my wrist. I pulled my visor out of my back pocket, and headed out to the lobby.

When I was turning the corner, someone pulled on my arm, causing me to drop my hat.

"Sorry Bella, here you go," Edward said, reaching down to pick up my hat for me. My heart skipped a few beats when he said my name.

"Thanks," I said, and waited to see what he wanted.

"Look, would you mind switching golfers with me? I had Black last time he was here, and I need to talk to Marty," he said.

Marty Greenburg is the mayor of Forks. He is the person you should talk to when you need a permit to do something, or if you want to inquire about something. Edward was also quite the humanitarian, and I knew that he and Mayor Greenburg have discussed many projects in the past. This just gave me another reason to like him so much.

"Sure, just let Carlisle know," I said with a smile.

He smiled a breathtakingly gorgeous half smile at me, and thanked me. His smile was real. I could see it in his eyes.

Billy Black, the golfer that I had agreed to switch with Edward for, is a close friend of my father's. I don't see him a lot, so I was exited to be able to caddy for him.

It was that reason that I agreed on switching, and also the fact that I would jump through hoops of fire for Edward. I know it's sad. Don't judge me.

I headed out to the lobby following my fellow caddies.

"Bella!" Billy greeted me. He got up from the lounge chair that he was sitting in and gave me a hug. "Don't tell me that you're my caddy today," he said with a smirk.

"Guilty," I said, returning his smile.

"Very good. Here, I have someone that I want you to meet," he said, leading my outside to the practice green.

"Jacob," he called out. A young man, looking to be about my age came running up to us. "Jacob, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my son, Jacob. You two haven't seen each other since you were really young, Bells," Billy said. I smiled.

Jacob smiled, and held out his hand for me to shake. "You our caddy?" He asked. I nodded with another smile.

"It's great to see you again Jacob, and Yes. I'm your caddy." I said.

"Well, if that's the case, I should come here more often with my dad. I always appreciate a beautiful young woman when I see one," he said, trying to sound chalant. He was trying too hard, in my opinion.

"Thanks," I said, gaining a confused look on my face. "Excuse me for a second," I said, and walked over to get a bottle of water.

Billy and Jacob followed me over back to the club house. Billy insisted on paying for my drink and a little snack before we started, and Jacob continued to stare at me with a creepy little smirk on his face. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

I had heard about Jacob from Charlie. Apparently he went to school on the Reservation that they live on. He's always busy, and I had only met him once before like Billy had said. If I remembered correctly, we made mud pies together. If I also remember correctly, he threw said mud pies at me, ruining my favorite shirt. That was not exactly the best memory that I had of him.

Soon enough, I gathered up Billy's clubs and we were on our way. Jacob had a pull cart, so I didn't need to grab his clubs as well.

I did the usual caddy things, offering advice on which club to hit, giving said club, and always having fresh balls, tees and ball marks at the ready. I was pretty satisfied with myself.

Throughout the entire game, I kept on looking back at the group playing behind us.

Marty Greenburg and Edward.

Edward didn't look at me, though. I always had my hopes up, hoping that he would at least glance. It just never happened.

Even after the game, he just minded his own business and went to caddy for the next people in line.

On the plus side of the day, it was gorgeous out and Billy tipped well. Very, very well.

As I was driving home after work, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Jacob Black.

He was seriously creepy. He kept on looking at me like I was something to eat. I hated it. I mean, he was nice and all, but I didn't like the vibes he was sending out.

I got home and brought my bags in. I laid my clubs next to my bed side table, and took a quick shower. It was Friday, so for today I didn't have to worry about homework.

I went downstairs when I had changed into my pajamas, and put some leftover food from the night before into the microwave so that I could have some dinner.

While the food was heating up, the phone started to ring. I picked up, and realized that it was Angela who had called. We chatted for a bit while I ate, and she broke some very happy news to me.

The boy that she has had a huge crush on for the past year and a half asked her out. His name was Ben, and they were going to go out on their first date the next night. Apparently he had brought over some homework that she missed today when she wasn't at school, and he asked her then.

"That's great, Angela!" I said into the phone. I really was happy for her. Then something dawned on me.

"Angela, don't you have to caddy tomorrow night?" I asked.

"You see Bella, here's the thing. I was kind of hoping that you could cover for me tomorrow night? It's just that I really want to go with Ben, and I will make it up to you, one way or another…" she started. I interrupted.

"Alright, I'll cover for you. Let's just hope that the weather will be as nice as it was today," I joked. "Have fun with Ben, Angela. I really am happy for you both!" I said sincerely. I told her to get some rest so that she would be healthy enough for a date tomorrow, and we hung up.

I didn't wait for Charlie to get home before I went to bed. I had some errands to do in the morning, and I wanted to get to the course early so that I could possibly play a round before filling in for Angela. In other words, it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

I got up early, ready to start my day. I threw on a clean t-shirt and grabbed my khakis. I took my clubs down to my car and headed out, making sure to leave Charlie a note about where I was.

I still needed to eat, so I stopped at a drive-thru Starbucks. I ordered my coffee and headed for the golf course.

There were a few cars in the parking lot, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Edward's silver Volvo in the lot. I parked and took my stuff, and headed for the clubhouse.

I went to Carlisle's office, and knocked to see if he was in. He was.

Carlisle let me in and I explained that I was taking over for Angela. He made me fill out a log sheet and sent me on my way, giving the go-ahead for a quick round before I have to start.

I walked through the halls to the lobby where my clubs were waiting. Just as I got to them, I saw Mike Newton walking towards the first hole. I sighed. This was going to be interesting.

"Hello Bella," he sang out when he saw me following him. He turned around and walked back towards me. I greeted him with a smile, and put my clubs down.

"Good morning, Mike. Playing a quick round I see?" I asked conversationally.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Want to join me?" he asked flirtatiously. I silently gagged a little.

"No thanks, you can go ahead. I'll follow you," I answered. His face fell a little, and he nodded, returning back to his clubs. I felt a little guilty, but I played golf before with him. He wasn't bad, he was actually pretty skilled. He just likes to show off. If I were to play with him, the round would take forever. I like taking my time, but I didn't want to get distracted today.

He tee'd of while I filled up my water bottle. I fastened my glove and practiced swinging my driver. I did this while I waited for him to get to the green.

I eventually placed my tee and ball when I felt that he was a safe enough distance away, and I entered golf mode.

I always took golf seriously. It was my escape route from the world, and I tried to never let things get in my way of a good round. I tee'd off and began my day.

The feeling of getting a par on the first hole is a good one. You feel accomplished, and it gets your mind prepared for a relaxing game.

The second hole is always fantastic at EMMGC. It's a small par 3, and you never leave it in a bad mood.

The third hole is the real killer, though.

The Edward Masen Memorial Golf Course is not a hard course. Not at all. The only exception to this though, is the dreaded third hole.

450 yards of long fescue and impossible bunkers, the designers of the course must have had a field day. Mike was having a little trouble I could see, which made me a little angry. He was probably going slowly on purpose.

Whatever, though. I'm not going to let him ruin my game. After a few minutes of waiting, he was finally a safe distance from the tee box.

My ball flew very nicely with my driver. It fell right in the center of the fairway, a little more than halfway to the green. I was satisfied.

Mike saw this shot and sent me a glare. He was just jealous that he didn't make that sort of shot, and he was probably upset that I was also a girl that made that shot. It was beautiful, after all.

I continued to play, trying to ignore the fact that Mike was purposely slowing down now. I saw him glancing at me from the corner of his eye, and I came to understand that he was going to show off even though I wasn't playing a round with him. I internally groaned. If anybody could upset a good morning, that person would be Mike.

I waited at the front of the fifth hole for Mike to hurry up. I didn't hear anyone approach me from behind, so I jumped when I felt someone's presence next to me.

"What's with the holdup?" Edward asked.

"Edward! Hi!" I stuttered out. He chuckled. I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and spoke. "Mike's going slow," I said.

He looked out at Mike, and a small frown appeared on his face. "Huh, well that's annoying," he said, looking back at me.

"Yeah, It really is," I said back. We just sort of stood there for a minute watching Mike before I finally spoke: "So where did you come from?"

"Oh, I decided to play a quick round after helping my dad back at the clubhouse," he started. "I was going pretty fast before I caught up to you," he said.

"Sorry about this. I sort of want to play through him, it would save a lot of time," I said looking back out at Mike, who had barely moved since the last time I looked at him.

"You could do that, or you could play with me. Playing with someone makes it go faster," he said. I blushed.

"You really want to play with me?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. Why would he want to play with me?

"Yeah, I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages. It would give us a chance to catch up," he said with a smile. My heart skipped yet another beat.

"Sure, why not?" I said back with a smile. I set up my tee and ball and made my shot once Mike was out of the way. Edward followed my steps, and we began to play again.

The first nine holes were easy. I found it hard to concentrate on the last few holes of the front nine because I was so enamored with Edward's form. He would make these shots that would make me breathless. He is fast on his way to becoming a pro.

The back nine went away in a blink.

Edward and I walked back to the clubhouse after our round.

"That was really fun, Bella. We should play again soon," he said. I nodded and answered him.

"That sounds great. Just hit me up when you want to play," I said with a smile.

Edward and I parted when we got to the lobby. He had the rest of the morning off, and he would be coming back later in the day. I headed to the locker room to change into my uniform and met the people I was to be caddying.

I was caddying for Harry and Seth Clearwater. Harry is a good friend of my dad's. Seth is a few years younger than I am, and they live on the reservation that Jacob and Billy Black live on. I've known them practically my whole life.

Harry and I have played golf many times since I moved here. He and Charlie play a lot, and my dad takes me on occasion as well. I always enjoy myself.

I gave Seth lots of tips while he was playing. I taught him my trick to teeing off, and I also helped him with his putting form. He was very happy that I was doing that for him.

The round went very quick, and I was able to make it back to the clubhouse for lunch. Angela was there, and we decided to go out to eat.

Angela and I got into her car, and headed off towards downtown Forks where we were going to eat at a small diner that we always went to.

I asked Angela how her date went, and she began to tell me all of the details. I was very happy for her…Ben asked her to be his girlfriend.

She parked when we got there, and we entered the small building. We took our seats in a booth near the windows, and I began to look through the menu. Angela finally took a break from the story about her night before, and asked me how my morning went.

"Everything went great. The Clearwater's were great as usual, and I played a great round before that."

The waitress was at our table now, and Angela nodded at me while she ordered a coke.

"Edward played with me too," I said, also ordering a coke.

"WHAT?!" she practically yelled, scaring the waitress.

I began to laugh, and Angela apologized to the waitress and finished ordering her lunch.

"Yeah, I was stuck behind Newton and Edward caught up to me. He asked if I wanted to finish the round with him, and I said yes," I explained once the waitress was gone.

"How did that go? Did he ask you out? What happened?" she asked, leaning towards me in anticipation.

"We played and had fun," I said. "Nothing really major happened," I explained.

"You're kidding! Bella, good for you!" she said happily as the waitress arrived with our drinks.

"Oh, and he told me that he wanted to play with me again sometime," I said. Angela smiled and nodded, and waited for me to say more. There wasn't really much else too it to say, so I shrugged.

"Bella Swan. You're not freaking out. Why aren't you freaking?" she asked.

"Oh, trust me, I'm freaking," I said. It was true…my breathing became more erratic by just remembering how the morning went.

"Bella, you need to ask him out."

I spit out the coke that I had in my mouth. "That's not possible," I said, looking down.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, think about it. It's Edward Fucking Masen, Angela. I can't just ask him out. Besides, he wouldn't want to date me. I'm too plain for him," I finished.

Angela shook her head and began to pick at her salad. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You are definitely not plain. Edward would be a lucky guy to have you."

I smirked at the thought of me going out with Edward, but I knew that it was too good to be true. Edward was just….Edward. I would never be able to ask him out.

"Things will work out, Bella. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Angie."

~!~

The rest of the day was slow. They didn't need me at the course, so I spent the rest of my day at home. I was planning on going back to play another round, but it began to rain.

I lied in bed reading for a few hours before I finally decided to get up and make some dinner. Charlie was home watching television, so I made sure to make enough for him as well.

I decided to make some pasta, and put on the radio while I was making it.

Charlie came in and set the table when the food was ready, and we sat down for the meal.

Charlie and I never really talk during meals. Other than a few compliments on the food or comments and questions about either his day or mine, things were primarily quiet.

After dinner I continued to read. I got a few texts from friends, and my mother called me eventually. I got up and went downstairs to watch some television. It was late now so Charlie headed off to bed.

I fell asleep on the couch in the middle of the late night news.

~!~

The next day was Sunday. It was also my day off.

I called Angela to see if she wanted to hang out, and she came over early into the afternoon.

We hung out in my room for a while, and talked about everything ranging from school to guys to summer plans, since summer was coming up really soon.

She stayed over the rest of the day, leaving right before dinner.

Nothing really eventful happened after that. After doing my homework, I headed off to bed.

School the next day was long. Edward was absent from Chemistry, which made me feel a little down. I was really exited to see him.

He was in lunch, though. I saw him sit with his friends and family.

He always ate lunch with Emmett and Jasper. They also sit with Edward's sister, Alice, and her friend Rose.

I always eat with Angela, who brought Ben and some of his friends over to our table. His friends are Tyler Crowlie and Eric Yorkie, who are both pretty cool. They always joke at Angela and I over the whole golf thing, but I don't ever mind.

I poked at my food for most of the period, listening to the conversations that were going on at my table. I lost interest though, and began to look around the lunchroom. When my eyes gazed over Edward's table, I caught Edward looking at me. We made eye contact, and he gave me a small smile.

I didn't know what to do, but my mind eventually let out a command to give a small wave. I did, and he looked back at his friends, still smiling.

That was weird.

Angela saw this little exchange, and kicked me softly under the table to get my attention.

She winked at me, and craned her neck towards Edward. I blushed even harder.

The rest of my day was taken up by remembering mine and Edward's little exchange.

I had a permanent smile fixed on my face.

Confused as I was, I was also very eager to get to work after school.

**A/N:**

**This story has been in my head for a while, and I finally decided to sit down and shrug off my ADD to finally begin working on it. I'm trying to make this one a shorter story, and I may not get to work on it as much as I would like. I leave for camp in a week and a half, so I will try and update it as much as I can with my very little time. This is my second story with multiple chapters, so hopefully it won't be too suckish. Please review, yadda yadda yadda. Y'all know the drill.**

**I'll try to get the next update out in the next few days.**

**Oh, and I know that you all may not be familiar with golf speak, so if you have any questions about some of the terminology that I use, please don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review asking what a word means. **


	3. Chapter 3

My car broke down on the way to the golf course after school. I had to call my dad to get me a tow truck and a ride to work, which took about half an hour. I decided to push the thoughts and worries about my truck into the back of my head. It was too much of a hassle.

I got to the golf course late, but Carlisle wasn't mad because I told him the situation. Everyone had already gotten their assignments and were out on the course, so I changed in the locker room alone. I headed over to the caddy shack after and continued my day at work.

It was really slow today, so it seemed like forever until my shift was through.

I called my dad after work to ask for a ride but he didn't pick up. I figured he was at work, which sucks because there was still about 2 hours before he could go home.

Angela left while I was on the phone, so I decided to walk. I wasn't looking forward to carrying my clubs home, but tt was about to get dark and I didn't want to wait at the club until my dad could pick me up.

I was about a block away when I heard a car honk behind me.

Edward pulled up beside me in his silver Volvo and rolled down the windows. "Hey Bella! Do you need a ride?" he asked from in the car.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. Why was Edward talking to me a lot all of a sudden? It made me exited.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I wouldn't want you to go out of you way for me," I said.

"Don't worry about that Bella. It's getting dark and you live far." he responded. I put my clubs in his trunk and got into the passenger seat with a sigh.

The inside of his car smelled like him. A lot. I was practically in heaven. I put on my seatbelt and he drove off towards my house.

On the way I asked him why he wasn't in biology.

"I got into a fight with James Volturi in gym," he said. I shook my head.

"You shouldn't get into fights. They're stupid. Especially with James," I said.

James Volturi is possibly the most annoying person I know. He's a man whore, and he treats girls like crap. He asked me out at the beginning of the year, and I haven't talked to him since then. He was definitely not one of my favorite people.

"Yeah, well the fucker was harassing my sister and throwing things at her and her friends, so I blew my top," he said.

"Well, you still shouldn't fight. You could get hurt," I said back. I didn't like the idea of him fighting.

"Whatever. What did I miss today?" he asked, being apparent in the fact that he didn't want to talk about that.

I explained what we did in class, and then we both fell silent. I hate to say it was an awkward silence, but I couldn't decide on what to say next.

Edward turned on the radio and searched for something to listen to. I laid back and closed my eyes, listening to the music. He found a song finally, and I reached over to turn it up when I realized that it was a good one.

"You like Depeche Mode?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're one of my favorites," I said.

"What else do you like?" he asked.

"I like all types of rock pretty much. That and alternative," I said.

"Yeah, rock and alternative are both good. Do you have any band preferences?"

We talked about our musical interests for a while. We got to my house eventually and just sat in the car for a little continuing our conversation.

We were parked in front of my house talking for the next hour and a half before I finally decided to back inside.

"Bella, wait," he said, stopping me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you want to hang out this weekend with me and some other people? We're all going down to First Beach," he said.

"You want me to go with you? Why?" I asked.

"I was really having fun hanging with you here. I think that it would be cool if we could hang out more," he said.

I smiled. "That sounds like a lot of fun, Edward," I responded.

We exchanged numbers so that he could call me later with more information. I got out and grabbed my things, thanking him once again. He waited for me to go inside before driving off.

I could barely sleep that night. The entire time I lay in bed, I kept on thinking about Edward and the conversations we had today. I realized that we had a lot in common.

I got up the next morning early than I usually do. I took a shower, put on makeup, and got dressed. I headed downstairs with my clubs, and set them in the living room.

Breakfast this morning consisted of cereal and coffee. Charlie came down soon after and followed my lead. He offered me a ride to school, which I accepted. Apparently my truck was going to be in the shop until Thursday. I didn't speak car, so when my dad tried to explain to me what was wrong with it by using all of the technical terms, I just told him that all I needed to know was when to pick it up on Thursday.

The ride to school was quiet. My dad isn't exactly the talkative type, so I eventually put on my Ipod and relaxed until we got to the school.

While walking up to the front of the school, I saw Edward and all of his friends hanging out near the doors. He was with Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rose. When he saw me, he smiled and waved. I did the same, and continued walking up the steps.

What I didn't expect though was Edward walking over to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Edward," I replied back. It was getting easier for me to talk to him, which I felt good about.

"Where's your truck? I saw your dad drop you off," he said, leaning on the rails of the steps.

"Oh, it broke down yesterday when I was on my way to work. Did I not tell you that last night?" I asked.

"No, you didn't," he chuckled. "But that would explain why you were walking, I guess," he said with another smile.

I put my clubs down because they were getting a little heavy. As I did this, Alice walked up to us.

"Hey Bella!" she said excitedly.

"Alice! How are you?" I replied.

"Oh, I'm good. I heard that your coming with us this weekend! I'm so exited!" she said, throwing herself at me to give me a hug. I laughed and looked at Edward, who looked a little embarrassed. This made me laugh even more.

"Alice! Give her some room to breathe!" Rose said, coming up behind me. She was followed by everyone else too.

"Hey guys," Edward and I said in unison.

"Bella! Are you going to be one of us now?" Emmett asked. I shrugged and looked at Edward, who was talking to Jasper and Rose.

Emmett grinned and we started to talk about work.

The bell eventually rang, and I said bye to everyone.

Everyone but Edward left.

I reached for my golf clubs, but Edward got to them sooner.

He lifted my clubs and put them on HIS back.

"Shall we?" He asked, starting to walk up the stairs.

I followed quickly, and we entered the school.

Edward walked me and my clubs to my locker. I packed them up and put them away, and I grabbed my books. Edward was still at my side.

"You can go to class, you know," I said. He laughed.

"See you in chemistry, Bella," he said.

"Bye Edward," I replied.

~!~

I got a ride from Angela to the golf course after school.

Not everyone was there yet, only Emmett and Jasper.

When everyone met up at the caddy shack, it began to rain.

There was a thunderstorm warning in effect, so it would be too dangerous to play. Everyone was told that we could go home.

I walked over to Angela to confirm that she was my ride, but I was met halfway by Edward.

"Bella, do you need a ride again?" Edward asked me.

"Well…yeah, but I was about to ask Angela," I said.

"Oh, well that's cool I guess. I wanted to know if you wanted to grab a bite to eat or anything since we don't have work," he said. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at me, waiting for my answer. He looked….nervous. Was he asking me out?

"Dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah, dinner. There's this really cool place in Port Angeles that I've been wanting to try out, so we might as well. Please?" He asked. I couldn't resist.

"Sure, why not," I said. Edward's returning smile was the biggest one that I had ever seen on him. He looked truly happy that I accepted.

We changed and headed back to Edward's car, after I told Angela my plans with Edward.

"Bella…he was looking at you today. A lot. I think he might like you," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get my hopes up, Ang. Edward could choose any girl he wanted. Why on earth would he choose me?"

"Bella! Be confident! That boy is CRAZY about you," she said.

Deep down I sort of believed Angela. I just didn't know. He never talked to me until 4 days ago. I'm still not used to this attention, but I knew that it was making me go crazy.

The drive was very relaxed. Edward and I talked about everything from school to television to books to music. Since summer is coming up in a few weeks, so we talked about summer plans.

There was a huge barbecue party that the club was throwing in celebration of the beginning of the summer season, the most busy season of the year. It was always a huge celebration. I went last year and it was a lot of fun.

Edward and I talked about the party and other events that are coming up. I explained that other than caddying and visiting my mother for two weeks in august that I wasn't doing anything this summer.

Edward had nothing planned other than work as well. His family always goes on mass camping trips though. He explained to me that he and his friends were going camping for a weekend once school lets out and how exited for it he is.

The restaurant wasn't that crowded, and we had plenty of time so we didn't have to rush. Edward and I got a booth in the back, and the waitress soon came to take our orders.

Throughout the entire meal, I couldn't help but stare at him. He had an incredibly interesting body language, and it all but drove me crazy. I could sware that he was looking at me too throughout the meal.

Edward paid the bill when we were done. I tried to give him some money, but he refused.

It was still fairly early when we finished.

He drove me back home after the dinner, and we conversed and laughed and joked around on the way back. I was truly having a good time, and I didn't want to have to leave.

"Can I call you sometime?" Edward asked out of the blue when we pulled up to my house.

"Uh, yeah, go ahead," I said.

Edward smiled and turned to face me. "Thanks for coming to dinner with me, Bella," he said. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for inviting me," I said.

Edward froze up a little with the hug, as did I. I didn't know what I was thinking, just reaching over to hug him, but sure enough he eventually wrapped his arms around my back and hugged me back. I breathed in his scent and let go, exiting the car with a smile.

I got my clubs out of the trunk and walked up to the front door. Edward waited for me to go inside again, which made me laugh. He was too classy.

I think that my crush on him has escalated in the time that I've gotten to know him. I couldn't get thoughts of him out of my head, and it doesn't help that he's asking me to hang out at the beach with him and his friends and inviting me out to dinner.

I fell asleep that night thinking of him.

**A/N:There's your update! I'm leaving for camp tomorrow for two weeks, which means that you might not get an update for a bout two and a half to three weeks. The plus side to this is that now I have more time to come up with ideas to help this story move along. It's not going to be long…10 chapters max, if that. I just needed a little project to concentrate on in my free time. REVIEW!!! Just because it's the nice thing to do.**

**~Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV:**

Saturday came in a hurry. I found out a few days previous to it that I had to work Saturday morning, so Edward and I mixed up the beach plans a little to accommodate. I still didn't understand his sudden interest to be friends with me, but I figured that I would just go with the flow and not question.

Work was slow Saturday for me. Edward was working too, but he had more rounds to work than me. I was able to take huge breaks in the caddy shack in between rounds, which was a nice change of pace from always being hurried into another game.

Emmett and I were hanging out in the lounge when Carlisle came in and told us that we could leave if we wanted to. It was already noon, and we had all been there since 8.

Edward came into the room just after Carlisle, so he was able to hear the announcement. He walked up to me after Carlisle was done talking.

"Hey Bella!" he said. "Do you want to carpool to the beach?" he asked.

"I would love to, but I don't have any of my things here with me," I answered. Damn me and not thinking ahead! I had a thought that he was going to try and go straight there from work, but I was just too hardheaded at the time to actually bring my things.

"That's fine. I can follow you home and wait for you while you get your things if you'd like," he offered.

"You really want to ride together that bad?" I asked with a laugh. From the looks of it, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"We might as well. I mean, it would give me some company. Alice and Jasper are already there," he said. I smiled.

"That sounds good then. Meet me in the parking lot in 10?" I asked. He nodded and walked to the boy's locker room.

After I changed, I went back out to the lobby. Emmett left already to get Rose, so they would beat Edward and me to the beach.

I met up with Edward in the parking lot when we said we would. I waved to him and got in my car, and he did the same.

He followed me back to my house, where we both parked and got out of the car.

"I have my stuff on my bed, it won't take very long," I told him.

"That's fine; we're not really in any rush. Take your time," he said as he followed me up my walkway.

I opened the door and let him in, and I led him up to my room.

I was a little nervous for him to see my room. It was clean and all, but it was very plain. It pretty much consisted of a dresser, a desk with my laptop on it, my bed which was unmade and a little messy with clothes strewn all over it, and a bookshelf filled with books. Your typical bedroom.

Edward looked around when we got inside, and he sat on my bed while he watched me gather my things.

After putting my clubs and uniform away, I grabbed a backpack and put some sandals, a towel, and a light sweater and a change of clothes in it, and grabbed my bathing suit. I told Edward to make himself at home while I went to the bathroom to change.

I changed fast, put on some light make up, and ran a brush through my hair. I examined myself in the mirror, making minor adjustments to myself until I deemed myself worthy enough to go.

Edward was looking at my bookshelf when I got back to my room. He had picked up a book, and was reading the back of it when I tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and smiled, putting the book back on the shelf. I got a glimpse of what he was looking at.

"You like Bronte?" I asked. The book was Wuthering Heights, and it was my personal favorite of my collection.

"Yeah, I really like the classics. I knew you did too, but I didn't think you would have so much…" he said, looking back at my book collection.

"Wuthering Heights is my favorite," I said, taking the book back out. I flipped through the worn pages, letting my fingers skim across the pages as they flipped.

I looked back up at Edward who was looking at me thoughtfully. I blushed, and put the book back on the shelf. "Shall we?" I asked, grabbing my bag and walking out of my room.

Edward followed right after me, and held the front door open for me. I thanked him and locked it, and we headed to his car.

I didn't exactly live close to the beach, and it took my truck what seemed like ages to get there. His Volvo was in much better shape than my truck though, so the ride seemed to go faster.

Edward turned on the radio and we listened to the song that was playing.

"So Bella, what do you want to do after high school?" Edward asked, glancing at me.

I thought about it for a minute, and answered him. "I haven't really thought about it that much, but I'm interested in going to Art School and learning about music. I'm not sure what I want to be yet, but I do know that music has to be incorporated into it somehow," I said. He nodded his head and smiled.

"That sounds great," he said.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Well, I want to get far in Golf to tell you the truth. I know I have the potential. My dad wants me to go to med school though," he said, his smile faltering a little.

"You should do what you want. If you don't want to be a doctor, don't be a doctor," I told him.

"I know, but golf isn't exactly a steady job. I know I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good," he said.

"That's what practice is for. I'm sure that at this point you are eligible for scholarships for golf, am I right?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but my dad doesn't think that it's a suitable career. I mean, the chances of me becoming extremely successful are slim to none, Bella."

I sighed. "Just keep working at it. You have family and friends that support you, don't forget," I assured him.

"Yeah, I guess your right," he said with a sigh.

At this point, we were nearly there.

We found a parking space pretty close to the path to take us down there, and we made our way down.

Everybody was sitting on some rocks not too far from where we were, and we made our way down to them.

"Bella! You're here!" Alice said, running over to give me a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Alice," Edward said sarcastically. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Edward, you know I love you," she said.

We followed her back over to everyone, and we chilled there for a while.

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were messing around, telling jokes and making fun of each other while Alice, Rose and I talked about a bunch of different things.

Eventually Rose decided that she wanted to go swimming, so we all got into our bathing suits and headed for the water.

I was the first one in, running into it until I was up to my waist, when I dived right in.

The water was chilly, but summer was only a few weeks away so it was pretty hot outside. The water felt really nice.

I surfaced, and was immediately brought back down into the water when I felt a body slam into me.

I pushed whoever it was off me, and swam to the surface to see who it was. I found that it was Emmett, and I shot him a death glare.

"Oh, your going to get it now, you big dope," I laughed, jumping on his back.

He laughed too, and he started to run around, me still on his back. Everyone was staring at us like we were crazy. They were still only up to their knees, looking like they were scared to go any deeper.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding!" I said, laughing. "Get over here, guys!"

Jasper picked up Alice, who began to kick and scream at him to put her down. He was laughing, and carried her into deeper water, where he threw her in. She came up mad, and it didn't help that I splashed her.

"Jazz! What the HELL! My hair!" she yelled, her hands going to her head to see if her hair was ruined.

"Alice, grow up. It's only water," Rose said, taking my lead and diving in. Edward did the same thing.

I got off of Emmett's back, and swam over to everybody else. Edward was looking at me again, and I smiled at him. The attention that he was now giving me made me really happy.

I messed around with everyone, splashing them, getting splashed at, and having a great time.

Eventually I strayed away from the group and started to swim out further. I don't know how far I swam, but the water began to get colder and darker, meaning deeper water.

I heard something behind me, and turned around to see Rose.

"You know there are riptides, right?" she asked, swimming back a little.

I forgot about those. Immediately I started to swim back a little.

"So what's the deal with you and Edward?" she asked. We were treading at this point, and I could see that we weren't too far off shore.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, for one, he won't stop looking at you. He talks about you a lot, too," she said. I was stunned.

"Really? I know that he looks at me, but I didn't think anyone else noticed..." I said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Bella, he likes you! He actually won't shut up about you. It's always 'Bella said this', and 'Bella did that', I mean, I haven't seen him so engrossed in someone before," she finished.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Wow? Bella, is that all you can really say? How do you feel about him?" she asked.

"Well," I started. Rose and I weren't exactly extremely close, so I didn't know if I was ready to tell her what I actually thought about him. What if she was wrong and he didn't like me? That would mean that me telling her would be me making a fool out of myself. On the second hand, she actually did seem like she genuinely cared. She never did anything to me not to earn my trust. I made up my mind at that second on what I was going to tell her.

"I like him. A lot. Way more than I should, because we're only friends," I answered.

"I knew it! Bella, you should ask him out!" she said happily.

"Funny, you're not the first person to tell me that," I said.

We started to swim back to shore, going slowly so that we could still talk.

"Bella, you have to! You two would make a great couple," she said.

"Agh, stop with the touchy feely stuff! Look, Rose. I'm too plain for him. I like him, but I'm not good enough for him. He's smart, funny, gorgeous, talented, and he has a lot going for him. I'm just too dull," I said.

"Bella, you need to have more confidence in yourself. To tell you the truth, Alice was the one that pointed out that he was giving you attention. I noticed that she was right after I saw him interacting with you, and that practically made our day. Alice and I have been worried about Edward. He's been playing golf nonstop, going all out for school, and only sometimes making time for us. Then he started to hang out with you, and almost immediately we started to see a change. Just, give him a chance, please?" She said.

We reached shore and were walking around on the sand now.

"Rose…look. That could be for other reasons entirely other than me. He has been golfing really well lately, and I think that might be the reason for his happy mood. Sure we're friends, but it would be selfish for me to think that it was all for me," I said.

Who was I kidding, Edward played great all the time. I had no other real explanation for what Rose was saying with out agreeing with her hunch. Did Edward really like me? It would explain a lot.

"Bella, stop being so stubborn," Rose said. I sighed.

"Are you sure Rose? If I make a move and you're wrong, I'll be ruined. I really like him, Rose. This really isn't easy for me," I said.

"Bells, you're one the most beautiful girls I know, inside and out," she said. Wow. Cheesy much Rose? "My point is that Edward wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Whatever it is that you guys have has the potential of something great. I promise."

She finished that with a stern look on her face. I couldn't do anything but believe her. I looked back towards everyone else, who was now getting out of the water and heading over to us.

"Thanks Rose," I said sincerely, pulling her into a hug. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Bella. You're practically like a sister to me now," she said with a smile. My heart was soaring right now.

~!~

Rose and I became closer throughout the rest of the day. When the sun began to set, Edward and Jasper built a fire while Alice, Rose and Emmett went to the store to get some campfire food. I stayed behind to be with Jasper and Edward.

Jasper brought a guitar, which I basically had all to myself when we weren't swimming.

I loved playing guitar. I took lessons back in Phoenix, but I had to stop in order to center my time on golf.

I played the songs that I remembered, and I enjoyed playing Jasper's guitar immensely. He would come and sit next to me and show me some things that I didn't know, and he also taught me a few songs.

I found myself to be pretty good at it, but I was nothing compared to him. If he worked at it and wanted it, he could easily become the next Jimmy Page.

The others came back soon, and we had a bonfire on the beach.

Jasper played campfire songs while we ate s'mores and hung out, having a great time.

The stars were out tonight, and I laid down on the sand to watch them. I felt someone sit down next to me, and when I looked up, Edward had taken place next to me.

"So you and Rose were getting pretty close earlier," he said. This caused me to blush, thankfully it was dark out and he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, we're really good friends now," I said.

"That's good, that means that you will be hanging out with us more," he responded. That comment made my heart soar.

"I'll be around as long as you guys want me," I said.

"We'll always want you, Bella," he said back. I laughed.

"You say that now, just wait. I can be pretty annoying at times," I said jokingly.

"You? Annoying? You must not have met Emmett yet if you think that YOU are annoying," he said. This made me laugh even harder.

"Thank you for inviting me, Edward," I said, pulling him into a hug. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around me.

I now realized how close of proximity we were in. He sighed, and hugged me closer. I looked up at him, and he was looking down at me. I smiled, and he smiled back. I then rested my head back down. We went through a cycle of that for a while, until I finally heard his breathing slow and muscles relax.

Oh god, he fell asleep. While I was laying down on him. On the beach. Under the stars. While I was laying down on him.

I didn't know what to do, should I get up and wake him up? Or should I try and sleep too, and wake up to find meddling friends? I decided to go with the first one.

I unwrapped myself from his sleeping grasp and stood up. His facial expression scrunched up, and he opened his eyes.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me and got up.

It was getting late, so we all decided to go home for the night. Edward and I walked back to his car in silence after we said goodbye to everyone.

"I'm glad you had fun today, Bella," he said.

"I had an awesome time, Edward. We have to do that again!" I said back.

"Well, summer is almost here," he pointed out. I smiled-this meant that I would have more time to hang out with him and his family. Also, we would have a lot more hours together at the golf course, so I was sure that I would be seeing Edward a lot.

The ride home was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence or anything, it was very comfortable. It was perfect.

Edward had a smug smile on his face the whole time, and I just sat back in my seat and closed my eyes. I too had a smile on my face.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Bella?" he asked. Tomorrow was Sunday, my day off.

"Well, it's my day off tomorrow, so nothing yet," I responded. Maybe he wanted to hang out tomorrow also.

"Well, I know that this may sound a little weird, but do you maybe want to go out tomorrow? With me?" he asked. We had already pulled up to the curb in front of my house, so he was able to turn to me and await my answer.

"Go out with you? Like…a…date?" I asked. What. The. Heck. Was. Happening?!

"Well…yeah. A date," he said back, looking me right in the eyes.

I was speechless. Edward just asked me out. I just sat there for a few moments, looking at him, studying his face to see if he had actually just asked me out. For some reason I had a hard time believing that this was true.

"Bella?" he asked. What I did next was so unlike me, that it scared me.

I leaned forward and kissed him.

Automatically, fireworks started to go off in my head, all around us. I could feel his lips mold to mine perfectly. It was amazing.

I pulled back, and looked at him.

His face was dazed, and his eyes were open wide.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

He gulped and nodded. Then, he threw me the most breathtaking smile I have ever seen. It was so bright that his face literally shone. I chuckled a little, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I thanked him again, told him to call me about tomorrow, and wished him a good night.

I left the car in a daze and made my way up the walk way. I unlocked the door, and after taking one last glance at him in his car, I went inside.

I literally squealed when I got inside. I ran to the curtain to see him drive off, and then headed up to my room.

I could barely sleep that night, because I was too caught up in excitement for what was to come tomorrow.

**A/N:**

**Hopefully that made up for the amount of time that it took me to update this! I'm sorry, after camp I had writer's block, then I went back to camp where I picked up mono, and now I have to work on AP summer work for school which is starting on Monday. It's a lot to deal with, so I was glad that I was finally able to pull this off before going crazy. Anywho, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T KILL ME!**

I feel really bad about the terrible update time, but I just have NOT been inspired lately. This is going to be the date chapter, and I don't think that there are going to be many chapters after this.

~!~

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm clock woke me up at precisely 8 am. I groggily sat up, turned off my alarm, and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, and headed back to my room.

I checked my phone on my nightstand, and so far there were no missed calls or texts. I was completely on edge waiting for Edward to call, because I was extremely exited and nervous about our date that night. Knowing him he'll have something amazing planned, and I couldn't wait.

I put on some nice clothes and applied a quick layer of make up. When I thought that I looked decent enough, I grabbed my Ipod and headed downstairs to make Charlie and I something to eat.

There wasn't too much to eat in the house, and I made a mental note to go to the grocery store at some point that day to restock.

I watched some television for a good hour and a half before I finally felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I smiled when I saw Edward's name flash across the screen, and I hurriedly picked up.

"Morning, Bella. How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept very well, how about yourself?" I answered.

The conversation went from sleep to our plans for the day. We decided that he was going to pick me up at noon and we were going to go to Port Angeles for lunch and spend the day there. There were a bunch of small music and bookstores that we both wanted to check out, and it seemed like the perfect time.

He had to go to work for a little bit, so we hung up. I had about an hour and a half to kill before he got to my house, and I decided to make that quick run to the grocery store to pass the time.

I got all the food I felt we needed pretty fast, and I made it home in good time. I was able to re-check my makeup and brush my teeth before I heard the long-awaited knock at the front door.

I ran to my room, grabbed my bag and a light jacket, and headed down to answer the door.

Edward stood there in all of his glory, with a huge smile on his face. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded with an equally large smile, and followed him to his car.

The car ride up there was really fun. Just like the last time we drove up to Port Angeles, we made record timing.

Edward parked in front of the restaurant that we went to last time we came to Port Angeles. "Do you want to go here again, or should we try somewhere else?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well, there is this little French Bistro that Angela told me about. She went there with Ben and she said that it was really good. We could try going there," I stated.

"C'est une bonne idée, belle Bella," he said in perfect French. Could he be any more perfect?

I pointed out directions, and we made it to the little French restaurant in less than 5 minutes. He found another space, and we headed in.

The place was beautiful. It was decorated perfectly, and everything was in French. Even the waitress had a French accent.

We sat down next to a window, overlooking a view of a small park that was perfectly situated across the street. "This place is really nice," I said.

Edward agreed, and we started to talk about anything and everything.

I ordered a small salad and some French onion soup, topping it off with a café au lait. Edward ordered the same, except he got a coke instead.

"Thanks for coming, Bella," he said.

"Anytime, Edward. Can I ask you something?" I asked. He took a sip of his coke and nodded.

"Why me? You have this sudden interest in me that I don't understand at all. 3 months ago I didn't even know you knew who I was," I said, and I could feel a small blush crawling across my cheeks.

"Well, in all honesty, you are probably one of the most fascinating people I've ever met," he said, making eye contact with me.

"You find me fascinating? Why do I find that hard to believe?" I said skeptically. No body ever told me that I was fascinating.

"Well, you always have these distant looks, like you're thinking really hard about something. Sometimes I really want to know what your thinking about. Not only that, but you're also beautiful. I really like you, Bella," he said.

My breath caught. Did Edward Masen just tell me that he really likes me? I was speechless. I had no idea what to say back to him.

"Sorry, that was really outward. It wouldn't surprise me if you want to run away screaming now, I probably sounded like some sort of stalker now," he said, and I could detect a hint of sadness in his mannerisms.

"Edward, I don't think you're a stalker. Don't worry. You just caught me off guard, that's all. I really like you too," I said back with a smile.

At that, Edward broke out into the biggest smile that I had ever seen on someone. He was practically glowing.

"Bella, have I ever told you how truly amazing you are?" he said with a laugh, reaching across the table and taking my hand in his.

"I could say the same thing about you, Edward," I said quietly.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked. I nodded and got up, putting on my sweater. Edward paid and led me outside.

We walked next to each other, and I felt Edward's arm slip around my waist. I slunk into his side, and he kissed the top of my head. I was perfectly content and at ease. I thought that I had fallen in love with him when I first met him, but that feeling was puny compared to what I was feeling for him now.

We stayed in Port Angeles for a few more hours, walking around and visiting little shops that we haven't been in before. By the time we were going back to the car, it was about time for dinner.

"What do you think, Bella? Can you stand to hang out with me some more tonight? We should do dinner," he said. I asked him why he had to ask, and we got into his car. I had a great idea of something we could do for dinner.

"Bella, let's go to the summer barbecue together. It'll be fun!" he asked. I had completely forgot about the barbecue, and I remembered that it was the next weekend.

"Sounds great, Edward!" I said back.

I told him to drive back to my house, and we sat in a comfortable silence all the way back.

When we got to my house, I led him inside and we went to the kitchen.

"I'm not completely hungry, but I'm thinking that a small picnic at the park would be nice," I said. He agreed, but told me that he knew a better place than the park. I was suddenly really exited.

We made small sandwiches and put some lemonade in some plastic bottles and left. Edward drove again, and when I asked him where we were going, he said that it was a surprise.

Edward drove down a road that I was unfamiliar with. It was really curvy and scenic. The road was surrounded by trees and forest. It was beautiful. He made a turn onto a smaller road that I would have missed if I wasn't paying attention. I stared out the window, because the sun was starting to set and the sunset was projecting it's colors through the leaves on the tops of the trees. I looked over at Edward, who was smiling to himself.

The road came to an end when we approached a magnificent white mansion. It was probably three stories tall, and it was beautiful. It looked like a restored Victorian, but it was the most amazing Victorian that I have ever seen.

"Welcome to my home, Bella," Edward said sweetly. My jaw dropped.

"You _live_ here?" I asked astounded. He laughed.

"Yeah, my mom loves to restore old houses. She fell in love with this one, and we've lived here for as long as I can remember," he explained.

He parked next to three other nice cars, and explained to me that the yellow Porsche was Alice's, the black Mercedes was his father's, and the white Volkswagen Beetle was his mother's. He got out of the car first, and came around to open my door for me.

I got out after thanking him, and he grabbed my hand, leading me towards the forest surrounding his house.

"Where are we going?" I asked again, clutching the food closer to me. Edward saw this, and offered to carry it for me. He was so sweet!

After about 20 minutes of hiking, the forest opened up to reveal a gorgeous meadow. My breath caught, yet again, and I turned to Edward. He was looking at me, more like staring, gauging my reaction.

"Edward, this is _amazing,_" I breathed out. He smiled, and told me that he thought I would like it.

We sat down under a tree, with a perfect, clear view of the sunset.

We ate our sandwiches in silence, and drank our lemonade happily. When we were done, I relaxed into his arms and we just sat there, talking.

Edward started to play with my hand, and said "Bella, today was truly amazing," he said.

"It was a perfect first date," I replied with a smile.

He smiled back, and leaned down, placing his lips against mine. I was completely content, wrapped in his arms, finally being able to kiss him like I've dreamt of doing since I met him.

The kiss started out slow and languid, but then he started to kiss me harder, causing me to moan a little into his mouth. He pulled away, in a daze, his eyes visibly darker.

"Bella, I know this might be moving a little fast, but do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Edward!" I responded. He smiled a huge smile again, and kissed me with as much passion as he could muster up. I felt complete.

We remained there for hours, just enjoying each other's company.

He decided that he was going to pick me up for school tomorrow morning, then we could ride to the golf course together after school. Things could not have gone any better in my opinion.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Notice

Hello all. There really isn't any excuse for the reason that I haven't been updating this, I guess I'm just not fully motivated at this time. I don't know where I want this story to go, so until I do, I'm going to put this story on hiatus. I'm sorry, especially to my devout fans that have been reading this story since it began. I'll keep you all updated, and you can be expecting a new piece of writing from me while I get my bearings straight with EMMGC and figure out where I'm taking it.

I love you all!

Hannah


End file.
